


On thneeds and miku binders

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Onceler meets Thomas Jefferson he can't help but fall in love with him.
Relationships: The Once-ler/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 2





	On thneeds and miku binders

So I I'm still writing this fic but when it's done I'll post here


End file.
